


~Criminal~

by 1InSaNeAnGeL



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Bisexual Naegi Makoto, Bottom Naegi Makoto, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Friends to Lovers, Gay Komaeda Nagito, Hope is Naegi Makoto, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Komaeda Nagito Is Obsessed With Hope, Love at First Sight, M/M, Minor Violence, Obsession, Other characters mentioned but not seen - Freeform, Sick Komaeda Nagito, Stalking, Strangers to Friends, Top Komaeda Nagito, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:21:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28651932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1InSaNeAnGeL/pseuds/1InSaNeAnGeL
Summary: ~Love doesn't have to make sense. Love doesn't have to make everyone happy. Love is love.~
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito/Naegi Makoto, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya (Past and Implied)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 56





	~Criminal~

**Author's Note:**

> ~First time writing for this pairing. I hope I did them justice. I was inspired by the amazing authors that have contributed to this ship; it's one of my favorites from the series in general and my other top ship with Naegi Makoto apart from him with Togami Byakuya.  
> I hope to continue writing for Komaeda Nagito/Naegi Makoto over time, and that I see both returning and new writers for this ship. A fun little experiment this was if I do say so myself.~

Komaeda Nagito peeked over the tops of the shiny, parakeet green leaves, the shadows cast by the tree over his head providing perfect camouflage.

There he was again, walking this very same street. He was with a girl this time around, one with caramel-colored skin and her soft-looking brown hair up in a high ponytail. She was laughing and chattering away while happily munching on a donut, her companion listening attentively with a small smile and soft bites in between commentary.

They didn’t have their backpacks on their persons, and while their arms were locked it was clearly out of platonic energy. This girl, in a pair of blue shorts and a white tank top that did little to contain her massive bust, was a close friend of his.

A close friend of Komaeda’s object of affections.

“I’m going to get you all in shape, Makoto! Promise!” The caramel-colored skinned girl exclaimed, cheeks rosy with a tiny but giddy smile.

“I-if you say so, Hina.” Was the slightly shaky, uncertain response, followed by a weak smile. A smile that made it clear that it wasn’t that the owner of said smile doubted his friend’s abilities. It was just too soon to determine if her efforts won’t go to waste. He stuffed the rest of his donut, a delicious chocolate number with colorful sprinkles, into his mouth to avoid saying more on the matter.

Komaeda Nagito took out his cellphone, hastily pulling up the camera.

_Click! Click! ClickClickClickClick!_

Several photos in succession, all concerning the tiny brunette with rounder than normal cheeks as he followed his energetic swimmer of a friend to wherever they were heading.

‘So tiny and fragile-looking...no, behind that tininess and fragility is the greatest source of hope there is! That engulfs, that consumes, and lights up the world on the edge of darkness. That is who he is,’ The white-haired observer wasted no time writing this train of thought down in this tiny, little dark green book. It’s one he’s been keeping on his person ever since he saw him.

Since the very first time…

* * *

“Just my luck,” Nagito mumbled, frowning slightly up at the dark sky above his head. He blinked when a droplet of water landed on the tip of his nose.

It was raining, and he with no umbrella.

Several students were sprinting and squealing, trying to get out of the steadily increasing downpour. Splashes from large pools promised wet socks and heavy pants cuffs; was it supposed to rain today?

“Oh well,” Nagito soon smiled, “The school’s right there, nothing to worry about-” His rambling was cut short, well shorter than usual when he felt someone suddenly halt to his right. Curious, he tilted his head to the side just a little bit.

And his heart began to pound just a little faster, light gray-green eyes widening just a smidge.

“Oh man, I can’t believe I forgot my umbrella this morning. Komaru left it by the door for me, too.” Two thin, fair-skinned hands grabbed the mouth of the hoodie firmly before adjusting it a little in place; what peeked out was strands of short, messy de-saturated brown hair, and as the person under the hoodie looked both ways down the street, a glimmer of wide, round washed out hazel-green eyes graced Nagito’s presence.

‘I don’t think we’ve ever been this close before…!’ The white-haired boy exclaimed in his head, fingers curling into claws and wanting nothing more than to grip at his head and pull with everything he had.

Naegi Makoto.

His precious walking, talking Hope.

His Hope.

Was right there! Just a few feet away, so close that if Nagito reached out, if he was lucky and sometimes he was, he could perhaps catch a thread of Makoto’s sweater. Perhaps be lucky enough to catch the other’s scent and carry it around with him for the rest of the day!!

...Would it be wrong to take a picture of this moment? Extend its existence by a minute or two more?

And how perfect he looked right now: stray droplets running down Makoto’s cheeks like tears, how a streak of lightning (that was lightning in the sky, hmm that’s not good) temporarily turned his eyes from washed-out hazel-green to golden, and how shiny, extra shiny, his soft pink virgin lips (oh Nagito hoped they were, such pure and ever-shining hope shouldn’t be dirtied by anyone, especially trash like him!) were under the heavy wet. 

He was beautiful. So ordinary-looking, yet so heavenly...how could he exist?!

“Just a little more,” Makoto said to himself, mustering a smile despite his unluckiness. “It’s warm inside, I’ll feel better in no time!”

“M-Makoto,” Nagito found the other’s name jumping off his tongue before his brain could process the action.

Said tiny brunette turned around at the sound of his name being called, and locked eyes briefly with Nagito (oh those eyes...those lovely eyes!) before…

Before all went dark.

* * *

…

When Nagito finally came to, his head was screaming. It felt as if someone had taken a sledgehammer and aligned it with the center of his skull perfectly. Every nerve ending in agonizing pain, every corner threatening to crack and allow his disintegrating brain to spill out in thick, soaked chunks.

Too graphic?

His eyelids felt very, very heavy like lead but he forced them open regardless. His cheeks were cold, very cold. As a matter of fact, his back felt wet too. Wet and rough, as if something was clinging to it.

“He’s coming to!”

“Shit, shit, shit man! I’m so sorry!”

“Someone needs to take him to the nurse’s office!”

“I’ll do it!”

Shadowy figures, faceless and all melting together in form and voice from time to time, lingered on the edge of Nagito’s vision. A drowsy smile was on his lips, and while he wasn’t really registering anything there was this haziness that felt...really nice.

Like going to sleep. What was the harm in that? Nothing.

It’s fine.

He was so sensitive to the sensations around him that, in the end, it all left him numb. He didn’t feel someone pushing his matted, soaked hair from his face. He didn’t feel someone slowly, carefully lifting him to his feet. Body swaying a tad before he was supported by a firm, warm frame. He couldn’t hear the frame’s voice or see much of anything.

But oh, it's okay.

No, it’s okay really. It’s okay to close your eyes and pass out for a bit. It’s fine.

* * *

“Is he going to be okay?” Naegi Makoto couldn’t help bombarding Tsumiki Mikan with the questions that have been running laps in his head for the last ten minutes. He had hopped out of his seat even once she stepped out into the hallway, his hands taking hers. When he saw that doing so made her jump, however, he was quick to let go. “G-gomen nasai!”

“I-I did my best! He might have a concussion though…”

“What hit him anyway?”

“A b-baseball!”

“Leon…” Makoto sighed. His Ultimate Baseball Star classmate, how the hell did he nail someone in the rain? The team didn’t practice when it was raining, right? That made no sense since the field would be all muddy… “I’m so sorry, maybe if I had noticed ahead of time-” the tiny brunette, and he was tiny since the long-haired, nervous-sounding girl dwarfed him by several, several, inches cut himself off there. “You said he might have a concussion, maybe he should take off from school today.”

“I’d say that is the best option, yeah. And for someone to keep an eye on him!”

“I’ll do that,” Makoto assured her with a small smile. “It’s the least I can do.”

“B-but you’re not in our class. Won’t you get in trouble?”

“I can miss,” Makoto said, rubbing the back of his neck. Not exactly the right thing to say, but this boy, Makoto heard someone call him “Komaeda”, needed someone. And it was because of Makoto that he got hurt.

Well, that was Makoto’s logic and only he understands his logic.

The nervous-sounding girl stepped aside to let Makoto pass. With a soft “Arigato” under his breath, Makoto walked inside the nurse’s office; the day outside has gone from a Paradise for Hell to sunny, bright, and with a cool breeze.

* * *

“Tsumiki-san said that you might have a concussion, but with rest, you’ll be just fine!” Nagito’s eyes were wide as dinner plates, his breath temporarily catching in his throat. “I, I volunteered to take you home. I hope that’s okay! I mean, after all, it was my fault you got hurt.”

Makoto went on talking, smiling shyly, and looking away from time to time. ‘He...he’s here. He was worried about me, so he waited outside.’ Nagito’s thoughts were racing in time with his heart, which was beating a thousand pints of blood in a minute. ‘The Ultimate Hope, My Hope! He’s here, he was worried about me!’

“K-Komaeda, right?”

‘He knows my name!’

Makoto blinked when he didn’t receive a reply. He walked forward until he was half a foot away from Nagito, opting to wave his hand in front of his face. “K-Komaeda-san? Can you hear me?”

‘What honorific he’s bestowing upon me?! ‘San’? Why? I’m trash, the scum of the earth and he’s giving me such an honorific! Oh Makoto, how can you be so kind as to acknowledge me like that? I don’t deserve it.’

“I’ll go get Tsumiki-san!”

“No! I apologize,” that was enough to snap Nagito out of his internal ramblings, smiling big for the tiny brunette. “I was just processing...that you’re talking to me.”

“Oh! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to overwhelm you there.” Makoto was soon apologizing for himself, cheeks streaked with red (how cute!) and holding his hands up. “I just got worried, you weren’t saying anything…”

“What hit me?” Komaeda asked curiously, gently poking the bandages wrapped around his head.

“A baseball. I still don’t know how that happened, no way was Leon practicing in the rain. But it hit you square in the back of the head!” Makoto’s relieved smile turned into a sad frown, hazel-green eyes downcast. “You didn’t start bleeding or anything, but you could have a concussion.”

“Aren’t I lucky?” Nagito said with a light chuckle. Makoto blinked.

“Lucky?”

“Yes, my injury could have been worse! No blood, no broken bones. Things worked out after all.”

“You still might have a concussion.” Makoto pointed out. The white-haired boy shrugged.

“It’s fine, it’s not like school does anything for me. I’m trash anyway.”

“Trash?” Makoto echoed, his frown deepening. “But you’re not trash, you’re a person. A person that could have a serious concussion, you need to rest.”

“A perfect excuse to skip the rest of the day.” Nagito hopped off the bed he was perched on. Makoto gasped and was quick to steady him, puffing out his cheeks.

“Be careful, you could have hurt yourself! You can’t get home like this.”

‘He’s touching me!’ Nagito’s cheeks went from milky white to strawberry pink in ten seconds flat. He tilted his head to the side, accidentally (on purpose) pressing his nose to Makoto’s short, very soft hair. ‘It’s softer than I pictured it would be! And he smells so...mouthwatering. Apple cinnamon with a touch of sweat. He was really worried about me! Such a beautiful burst of hope, worried about the scum of the scum of the Earth!’

“H-huh? Komaeda-san?”

‘His skin is supple as if it’s never been out on a cold or hot day before. So supple, and soft too I bet like the rest of him. Supple, soft, radiant, and without any blemishes…!’ Komaeda couldn’t contain the soft purr that left him as he almost nuzzled Makoto’s ear, some drool threatening to spill over the corner of his mouth.

“...Komaeda-san?”

‘He’s staring up at me. Those eyes…! Such a muted, almost boring color but the light inside him, the pure sweetness that only his hope has brought them to life. They go from the most lifeless gems found on Earth to the very embodiment of light! All the dread, fear, and despair in my heart vanishes every time I’m able to steal a glance of his eyes. And they’re looking up at me, taking me in when I’ve done nothing to deserve their radiant beauty! If only I could have those eyes with me all the time, oh how lucky would I be?’

“Komaeda!” Makoto’s hands pressing hard against his chest brought Nagito back to reality, his eyes losing this wild swirl of different hues of green and gray. The tiny brunette’s face was slightly flushed, and he looked torn between confused and a tad scared.

“Oh, gomen nasai. I must have spaced out. Is something the matter, Naegi-kun?” That’s when it became apparent the short distance between their faces. If Nagito leaned forward just a little bit more, his lips would collide with the soft-looking, gentle ones below him.

That must be why Makoto’s pressing against his chest. And why he was so flustered. Such close contact, especially from a stranger, made the little ball of hope and sunshine go all meek and timid.

Such innocence, Nagito could die from this alone! And he was already dying, so what's the problem here right?

“You were just staring at me, Komaeda-san. Really, really intensely...yeah, I think that’s a sign that you should get to bed.”

“I can manage on my own, Naegi-kun.”

“No, walking around like this and you could fall or get hit by a car or something even worse! I’ll walk you home; I’ve seen you walk to school before, so we can do that.”

“Y-you’ve...noticed me before?” Makoto tilted his head to the side in confusion.

“Of course I have, I mean I’ve never really said anything to you before but sometimes I’d see you on my way here! I guess I just never knew what to say to you, so I didn’t try to. I was afraid of making a fool of myself.” The tiny brunette admitted with a sheepish laugh, rubbing the back of his neck.

“You thought you’d make a fool of yourself? That you even thought to introduce yourself to me…”

“You’re a little weird, Komaeda-san.” Makoto said, but he said this with a small smile. “Come on, let’s get you home.”

* * *

“You live here?” Makoto asked with wide eyes, as Nagito unlocked the front door. “It’s big!”

“It looks that way, doesn’t it?” The white-haired boy said with a faint chuckle, still very touched that Makoto helped him inside. He wasn’t very dizzy now and could talk in full sentences, and yet the tiny brunette insisted on walking him all the way home and even to his bedroom.

Lady Luck was indeed smiling down on Komaeda Nagito today!

“It’s so cold in here…” Makoto mumbled softly, eyes saddening at seeing the state of Nagito’s home. It wasn’t really messy, but there was a thin layer of dust on most of the furniture. No pictures in the hallways, no small homey touches here and there...it was rather empty. “Komaeda-san, do you live alone?”

“My parents are dead, yes, and I don’t have any siblings,” Nagito confirmed with a firm nod, smiling in spite of seeing the sadness growing in Makoto’s eyes. “It’s alright, Naegi-kun. I’ve come to terms with that a long time ago. I have this house thanks to them, and it’s not that far from Hope’s Peak.”

‘Living alone though, that doesn’t sound very nice…’ Makoto thought, softly chewing on the inside of his cheek. He didn’t comment further, instead following the simple directions the taller boy gave him to get to his bedroom. The setup there was minimalistic as well: a nice-sized bed, the window curtains a soft green, a walk-in closet with a T.V. and game console in a corner. There was still a lot of space to move around; it was almost like Nagito stayed over than actually lived here.

“Domo arigatozaimasu, Naegi-kun.” Nagito let out a sigh of relief as he sat down on his bed, kicking off his shoes and pulling his legs up to his chest. He rubbed at the bandages wrapped around his head, smiling as he snuggled into his pillow. “You didn’t have to do this, be so kind and patient with such an insignificant speck of dust like me-”

“Stop it with that,” Makoto cut Nagito off with a puff of his cheeks and cross of his arms. “You’re not insignificant, you’re not a speck of dust either. You’re human, and someone who got hurt today. I was worried about you going home on your own like this,” the tiny brunette gently brushed some of Nagito’s white hair out of his face, careful with the bandages. “And...I’m not sure that you should be alone right now either.”

“I’m fine, Naegi-kun. This is normal for me.”

“But it doesn’t have to be!” Makoto protested, clearing his throat when he noticed his exclamation bounced off the walls of the room. “You need to rest, and you need to eat. I can make you something, and make sure you don’t fall down the stairs or something.”

Nagito’s expression read complete horror and shock. “No! No, you shouldn’t do anything more for me. Believe me, you’ve done enough!”

“No one’s here to keep an eye on you. Unless you call a friend and tell them you need help, I’m staying.” Makoto was firm in his stance, unable to resist the urge to pet Nagito’s hair a little. “I’ll make you something, okay? Be right back!”

“I-I don’t have much in the kitchen.”

“That’s alright, I’ll think of something! Just lay down for a bit, okay? I’ll bring it up to you when it’s ready.”

* * *

“Good morning, Komaeda-san!”

Nagito’s smile touched his eyes as said eyes fell upon Naegi Makoto, the tiny brunette walking up to him one early morning. “Good morning, Naegi-kun.”

“How are you today?”

“I’m well, so far so good. And you?”

“I’m great!” Makoto exclaimed, hazel-green eyes dancing. He then pressed something warm and wrapped with paper towels into Nagito’s bagless hand. “Well, I’ll see you after school! Later, Komaeda-san!”

“Wait, Naegi-kun! What is this?” Nagito called after the brunette, confused. Makoto glanced over his shoulder, smiling.

“Breakfast. See you later, okay?” That was all Makoto said in return, sprinting now to avoid being late. Again.

Nagito blinked, looked down at the wrapped-up paper towels before slowly pulling them back.

A bagel. Fresh and warm.

Nagito told Makoto that bagels were his favorite. The day the brunette walked him home, and made him food, and took care of him. Makoto had been there until Nagito fell asleep, and when the white-haired boy had woken up the next morning, pancakes had been left for him to eat.

Pancakes made from scratch, clearly with care. Naegi Makoto had gone to such lengths for a piece of garbage like him, and he....enjoyed it.

Such a kind heart! Such beauty and hope in a tiny, little body.

And there he goes, trying to avoid the bell after making sure Nagito had something to eat.

“My little four-leaf clover…”

* * *

“Komaeda’s a weirdo, you sure you wanna hang out with him?” Hiro asked Makoto with a frown, the two hanging outside after school. “I hear he rambles on about hope or whatever, even gets a crazy look in his eyes and starts drooling!”

“Yeah, I do,” Makoto said with a nod, looking up from his phone. “Komaeda-san is a little...excitable, but he’s not that bad. I like him.”

“Just be careful, Hina will kill me if something happens to ya, Naegichi.”

Makoto laughed. “I’ll be okay! I’ll see you later, Hiro.”

“Going to meet him again?”

Makoto gathered his things and got to his feet, nodding. “Yeah, I’m going to his house to make dinner, hang out for a bit.”

“Dinner? You’re cooking for him?”

“I do it here and there,” Makoto replied. “I still have to ask him if he’d like to come over to my house for dinner one of these days. We’ll see.”

“You’re gonna invite him over for dinner? Is he your crush or something?”

Makoto was glad his back was to Hiro, so he wouldn’t see his face now red as a tomato.

* * *

“So you must be Komaeda-san!” Nagito blinked and tilted his head just a little, locking eyes with a young woman. Her short, dark brown hair stood out like a sore thumb against the clear sky above their heads, fixing the white-haired boy with a surprisingly sharp gaze for such dull, desaturated green eyes. She was wearing a school uniform that didn’t belong to Hope’s Peak Academy: a white shirt with a blue-collar and sleeves with white stripes, a matching skirt, and a bright red tie. Her leggings were blue and her shoes white, a bag clasped over her lap. She was smiling sweetly, head tilted to the side. “Komaeda-san, right? You have messy white hair, yeah you have to be him!”

“Yes, that’s me. And you are?” Nagito asked, raising a brow.

“Naegi Komaru, pleased to finally meet you!” A pale, slender hand was soon held out to him, “Makoto talks about you 24/7, haha. I was wondering when I’d ever get the chance to see who’s got him so lovesick.”

“Lovesick?” Nagito echoed, his heart doing just this little tiny skip. “Naegi...you must be his little sister! Makoto talks a lot about you too,” a smile touched Nagito’s lips as he took Komaru’s hand in his, giving it a gentle yet firm shake.

“Let me guess, about how I’m whiny and always drink all the chocolate milk in the house?”

“Something like that,” which wasn’t a complete lie. Komaeda has learned a lot about his little four-leaf clover over the course of the last few weeks, now almost a month, that they’ve been talking. Makoto loved his family very much, and was very protective and caring of his little sister.

She was pretty, in her own way. It was hard to believe that she and Makoto were related, as they shared very little in terms of physical features. Perhaps he takes more after his mother and Komaru takes more after her father?

Not that Nagito would know...he’s only seen Makoto’s parents through the window.

“Are you here to walk home with Naegi-kun?”

“Yes and no, I really did want to know who’s the guy my brother’s all gaga over. I’ve been out here for about ten minutes, haha I’m glad I didn’t have to wait too long.” Komaru giggled, bouncing on the balls of her feet. “And to ask you about...well, you and my brother.”

“About me and Naegi-kun?”

“If you’re not into boys, or just not into him, let him know as soon as possible.” Komaru’s expression from giddy and friendly to stone-cold seriousness in the blink of an eye, lips in a tight line. “When Makoto catches feelings, he feels them with every piece of his heart. That’s just how he’s always been; it’s something I love about him. It makes him someone you can rely on, someone who will always see the good in everything and everyone even if they’re an asshole. It’s clear that he has feelings for you, Komaeda-san, and I just want to make sure you know what that means.”

“I...I-I had no idea he liked me,” Nagito let out a bitter, short laugh. “That he wants something with scum like me? Scum who’s sick inside and out, who amounts to nothing and is worth nothing. Why would he like someone like me?”

“You do self-deprecate, he wasn’t lying,” Komaru said with a slight surprise, hands folded over her chest now.

‘How unremarkable…’ Nagito thought, only sparing Komaru a side glance now. He wasn’t very impressed at the moment by her, even if she is Makoto’s baby sister.

“I’ve come to terms with the truth, it’s the truth. I’m not lying.”

“Makoto doesn’t think that.” That statement caused Nagito to smile despite his dark thoughts growing and growing.

“Makoto is kind, gentle, and full of hope. Anyone around him would start to feel their fear, their dread, their despair begin to fade away with so little time passing. His smile is able to light up a whole room without really trying, his eyes rather plain-looking but it’s a facade to disguise the precious light within him. He’s so many things when he claims to be boring and simple, ha, of course, he’d see the good in a worthless, useless piece of trash like me. He’s able to see good in everything and everyone...even those that don’t deserve it.”

Komaru’s eyes were wide, hands clasped to her chest. She took a step back as Nagito continued his rambling about her older brother, how his eyes had darkened, and how he held up his hands, some of the fingers twitching on occasion.

The white-haired boy soon noticed her change of expression, and let the tiny, somewhat off smile fall off his face. He took a deep breath, relaxed his shoulders, and met her gaze. “I’m sorry about that, I tend to ramble. I should get home now,” his smile returned for a minute or two, “It was really nice to meet you, Naegi-chan. Have a good day!” He waved once before resuming his leisurely stroll home, not once sparing her a second glance.

Leaving Komaru to stare with a pounding heart and shaky knees.

* * *

Makoto gently brushed a few stray, soft locks of white hair from Nagito’s smooth, sleeping face. The taller boy was out like a light; the tiny brunette looked out the window and sighed. If he didn’t hurry soon, it would be too dark to get home.

Carefully getting to his feet, Makoto grabbed his bag and headed for the door. When he made it there though, he paused with his hand on the doorknob. There was a notebook, dark green and small, sticking out of Nagito’s bag by his desk. ‘What’s that for?’ He wondered, glancing back at Nagito. He was still sleeping, not moving. ‘Would he get mad at me if I…?’ Makoto set his bag back down and carefully pried the small notebook out of Nagito’s bag without causing the zippers to slide down. Hands trembling a little, Makoto flipped to the first page, dull hazel-green eyes widening.

A picture almost fell out, Lady Luck on Makoto’s side though and giving him enough time to react. He caught the bottom, left-hand corner and held it closer to his face to get a better look.

It was a picture of him, of Naegi Makoto himself. It was taken from the side, as it was a profile picture of Makoto at a cafe by himself. Looking somewhat tired, bored as he read on whatever he was reading, chin cradled against his palm. He was alone.

...Did Nagito take this picture? And get it printed?

Makoto’s heart squeezed and skipped a beat at the same time. He flipped to another page only to be greeted by another picture, this time it was securely taped into the notebook. It was another one of him with Hina and Kirigiri, frozen in mid-laughter. Hina had a hand on his shoulder, giggling with pink cheeks as Kirigiri listened on with the tiniest hint of a smile, arms crossed over her chest.

This was after school when the three were walking to get some food at a diner nearby.

Makoto continued flipping pages. More and more pictures of him, all taken without his awareness, along with what looked like journal entries? Some were, others were little notes made about him. About how he ordered when at the cafe, his favorite diner to-go meal, favorite color, and...his exact height and weight.

It was a book about him. Research.

...

??

!!

...?!

Makoto swallowed hard. He didn’t drop the book as the realization of his discovery hit him like a runaway bullet train. Hands shaking violently now, he put the book back in Nagito’s bag how he found it. His fingers made to snatch up his bag and hurry down the stairs. He didn’t though. He stayed rooted firmly in place, gaze falling once again on Komaeda Nagito. Komaeda Nagito is still sleeping, unaware of Makoto’s investigation.

The tiny brunette’s lips were in a thin line, light sweat running down the side of his face.

* * *

Nagito’s muted gray-green eyes fluttered open when he felt a pair of lips graze his forehead. It was still dark in his room, meaning it was still nighttime. He didn’t have to get ready to go to school yet, he didn’t have to get dressed yet. He...he couldn’t see Makoto yet at school.

Makoto.

‘Makoto?’ That name went off like a bell in Nagito’s head, his focus back on the pressure against his forehead. He blinked the tiredness out of his eyes and looked up proper. ‘Makoto…’

  
  
It was the tiny brunette. He was still here, he hadn't left for the night. Why, though? Wasn’t it too late now? He couldn’t go home now, it was too dark and Nagito’s blood ran cold at the very thought of someone following the other boy home and harming him in any way, shape, or form. Nagito knows what Makoto does, small things, to let him know he cared about him. How he went out of his way to let Nagito know he cared and was there for him if he needed him. He does small, sweet things to make clear how much the brunette treasured their friendship.

But he was here, kissing him. His Hope, his sweet little Makoto...was kissing him. That ripped a gasp out of the taller boy, eyes fluttering shut. His hands shot out to grab Makoto’s arms, dull nails digging lightly into his hoodie.

This kiss was wonderful, somehow making the white-haired boy feel, for the moment, at ease. The pain inside, the pain outside all of that was gone. He didn’t feel numb per se, just...relieved. Free, liberated. The constant ache, agony within just vanished.

Despair replaced by Hope. No, not replaced but conquered. Devoured, destroyed, weakened, and buried.

The kiss was over too soon, and Nagito was surprised to find tears biting the corners of his eyes. He took in a shuddering breath, falling boneless into Makoto’s arms. The tiny brunette squeaked softly but didn’t drop the white-haired boy. Instead, he drew him close, one hand resting on the top of his head while the other stayed wrapped around him. They stayed that way for who knows how long, nothing but the sound of their soft, combined breathing giving any idea of life in the room.

Nagito had his eyes squeezed, only for them to crack open an inch when he felt a thin, warm hand touch under his chin. A silent, kind request for Nagito to look up. So he did, heart in his throat.

Makoto was staring down at him, eyes more golden, somehow, thanks to the light of the moon coming in through the curtains. His expression was curious, the look in his eyes not so easy to pinpoint. “M-Makoto…?”

Then the tiny brunette smiled. It was tiny but sincere, filled with warmth and caring. How he gently caressed Nagito’s chin, ran fingers along his cheek before leaning forward.

Nagito’s eyes resembled dinner plates, cheeks going from pink to red. It wasn’t long before he let his body fall backward, taking Makoto with him. The tiny brunette crawled into bed with the white-haired boy, arms wrapping around his neck. Nagito’s hands gripped Makoto’s hips tightly, dull nails pinching soft, blemish-free skin until there were small dots of carmine littering the other’s flesh.

* * *

Makoto’s head was tipped back, long moans leaving his wet, kiss-swollen lips. He was in nothing but Nagito’s jacket, the sleeves bunched up to his elbows. Desaturated brown hair all splayed out on the pillow like a halo, darker than normal because of the sweat making the brunette’s body glisten in the weak moonlight. Legs spread, the heels of his feet planted firmly against the mattress. He squirmed when spidery, almost bone-white hands ran down the smooth, flat contours of his chest and stomach, cheeks resembling strawberries.

“N-Nagito…”

The taller boy’s back was prostrate, his muted gray-green eyes in swirls almost. Green tainted with black, drops of saliva running down his thin chin. He was still wearing his shirt and black jeans, the zipper was undone showing off a peek of his boxers. His smile was wide and devilishly Cheshire, and when he pushed his jeans down his hips along with his boxers, that caused a shiver to go down Makoto’s spine.

And for the tiny brunette to bring Nagito closer, to seal their lips together once again to taste the other on his tongue, and to muffle the scream of conflicting pain and pleasure that left him when he felt Nagito breach him. Breach him slowly, carefully but fully.

Makoto saw stars.

* * *

Nagito gently ran his hand along the small of Makoto’s naked back. He smiled when he felt the tiny brunette only snuggle closer to him, prompting Nagito to encase him in a barrier of warmth. Their clothes scattered all over his bedroom floor, the smell of the wetness between Makoto’s legs both soothing and tempting. The taller boy gently carded his fingers through his dear Hope’s hair, kissed along his shoulder blade and neck, pressed his nose to the side of Makoto’s face.

His scent on his hands, his taste, and feel on his lips.

And his heart in his hands.

Nagito danced his fingers over Makoto’s chest, chuckling quietly when that caused the tiny brunette to shiver and press even more so against him. His fingertips soon found their destination: feeling along Makoto’s breastbone, as best as he could, palm laying flat against the center of the other’s chest. A steady, calm beating caused his hand to leap lightly, followed by steady, calm breathing.

So long as his Hope breathed, smiled, laughed...so as long as his Hope was alive, perhaps the illnesses wanting to seduce Nagito into an early grave can be combated. Perhaps.

“I love you, Makoto…” Nagito pressed his lips to the sleeping boy’s, a content smile twisting his lips upwards when he felt the other unconsciously press back. Even grip at his arms, the tiny brunette wanting Nagito even in his dreams. He loved him too, he cared about him.

Why did he even doubt this obvious truth from the very beginning? He was stupid to, that’s what. But he can mend that, right? Over time, he will make it up to Makoto. It must be frustrating to adore someone who was too stupid to see it. And while he was still stupid, useless trash...he can try to make the effort for Makoto. Makoto was everything, Makoto was the love of his life and Nagito would never, ever, ever want to lose him.

Makoto’s eyes started to crack open, a soft hum leaving him. Nagito’s smile broadened and he kissed those delicate lids, “It’s not time to go to school yet, Darling. Go back to sleep, I’ll be here when you wake up.”

The tiny brunette obeyed without hesitation, snuggling even closer to Nagito. Even going as far as to loop an arm around Nagito’s chest, his fingertips tracing the impressive curve of his back.

“Nag...ito.”

“I’ll be right here when you wake up, always…” Nagito’s smile morphed into a cruel smirk. Not directed towards Makoto, oh no not his precious Makoto. His sweet angel, his little ball of hope and sunshine was innocent of such malice. He didn’t deserve that, only love and affection. But the smirk was one of victory, of having gotten what he wanted when he feared that it could be taken from him.

‘I’ll always be here for Makoto. Always,’ This was kept in Nagito’s head as he buried his face away in Makoto’s hair and closed his eyes, letting his body relax.

The eyes that stared at him through the very, very tiny crack in the closet were wide. Wide, soulless, empty. The boy’s glasses were askew, his skin no longer the lovely, fair porcelain but growing grayer and grayer with each tick of the clock. Blond hair usually so immaculate and proper now a matted mess, along with the rest of him. Ironed white shirt torn, pressed dark slacks crinkled, and splashes of pink along his chin, stomach, and in his hair.

...

So much for the Affluent Prodigy, huh?

‘Oh well, I’ll worry about it in the morning.’ Nagito let that thought comfort him back to sleep, Makoto’s warmth and overall presence making it so easy to let his guard down and dream.

And did he dream, and dreamed with Naegi Makoto he did. No pink splatter, no struggle or muted cry of pain.

Just Makoto. Makoto and only Makoto.

Hope.

**Author's Note:**

> ~I do not own the Dangan Ronpa series/property. That is all Spike Chunsoft's doing. This was written purely for entertainment and fandom experimentation purposes.~


End file.
